


Club R迷幻夜（Mr.Rx眼镜）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Club R迷幻夜（Mr.Rx眼镜）

§1  
被那个男人从浴池里轻柔地抱出来，如对待艺术品般小心翼翼地拭尽身上的水珠，然后披上质地柔软的睡袍。佐伯的视线落在男人修长白皙的手指上，看着它们细心整理好领口，合上衣衽，在腰际处打出一个漂亮的结。  
佐伯记得他脱下手套的那天。  
那一天他依旧迷失在那迷宫般的走道里，视野里是数不尽的门。他知道其实每扇门都没有什么不同，然而也无法说服自己在这条阴暗的走廊里漫无目的地耗费光阴。所以一次次地，他让自己相信眼前的这一扇门与以往并不相同——或许走出这扇门，就能停止这个噩梦。  
——未知至少代表可能性，而固步自封的结果只能是绝望。  
那天呈现在佐伯面前的，是一扇低调华丽的门，黑金色的外表，简单却雅致的图案，看不出门的材料，因此显得愈发神秘。  
门里的光线比门外更加昏暗，佐伯过了好几秒才略微适应了些。房间里回荡着极轻的乐声，低沉、缓慢、风格诡谲。因为这乐声的存在，气氛更显静谧，佐伯下意识地控制住了呼吸。视野里的一切都是静止的，就连房间深处细小的烛光也不曾有一丝颤动，只有不断流淌的乐声让佐伯觉得不那么压抑。  
然后佐伯看到他走过来。佐伯看不清他的脸，只看到他的剪影般的身形，他贵族般的步调，一点，一点靠近了自己，如同某个电影里的慢镜头。佐伯恍惚间产生了一种宿命般的感觉，定格在那里无法动弹。身后的门已经消失了。无路可逃。终于，佐伯看清了他的脸，也看到了他嘴角神秘的微笑和一双金色眼睛里深不可测的情感。  
那是一场再正常不过的情事，如果和那个男人有关的事情也会有正常可言的话。激情过后，佐伯躺在那张King size的床上无力地喘息着，扭过头不去看男人的脸。温暖的手指就在那个时候抚上了他的脸。他几乎是立刻反应了过来，反手抓住了男人的手腕。  
确实没有手套。那双佐伯以为永远不会被褪下的手套就这样凭空消失了。佐伯用不解的目光望着身上的男人，但除了那一成不变的微笑外没有得到任何反馈。  
那次过后，Mr.R再也没有抱过他。自然，其他人也没有。噩梦似乎真的停止了。仿佛一夜之间，佐伯从被困在迷宫里的可悲奴隶一跃成为这个世界的王者。尽管意识到这一点并不是一瞬间的事情，但确实就是从那个时候起，他说无论自己有任何要求，他都会尽力满足。  
而他也确实做到了。无论是食物，房间的布置，甚至周围的空气，只要佐伯有一丝一毫的不满，他便会立刻为他更换。他像是侍奉神明一般虔诚地侍奉着自己，又像是在宠溺一个任性的爱人。只有一点——每次佐伯要求离开这个地方时，他便会半跪下来，望着自己说，唯有此事，万万不可。  
所以说到底，自己也不过是一只笼中鸟罢了。低贱或是尊贵，全在这个男人的一念之间，而这样的尊贵，实际上也没有什么尊贵可言吧。  
佐伯任由Mr.R将自己再次抱了起来。尽管如果要求让他自己走，这个男人会遵循自己的意愿，但佐伯不觉得有这个必要。何况他并没有穿鞋。  
男人的步子很稳，然而佐伯还是感受到了胸前微微抖动着的物体。那是某次调教中男人亲手为他穿上的，两只镶嵌着冰蓝色宝石的蝴蝶坠子。轻微的刺激让佐伯皱了皱眉。他看向抱着自己的男人，突然觉得Mr.R那一直挂在嘴角的若有若无的微笑看起来那么可憎。下一秒，男人收起了那细微的弧度，用一种极为平静的神情看着他。  
在这个男人面前，佐伯的思维是完全透明的。  
依旧是那张大床，佐伯靠在床背上，心绪烦乱。R将他轻轻揽进怀里，低头吻了他的唇。丝毫不带情欲意味的亲吻，如同蜻蜓点水一般，仿佛只是为了让他安心。佐伯轻轻叹了口气，靠在那个温暖的怀抱里闭上了眼睛。  
这种提线木偶般的生活。  
佐伯并不想和这个男人共眠，准确地说，他对此厌恶至极。  
但最初他是独自睡眠的，只是每晚都会被噩梦惊醒罢了。那些清醒时被深深封锁住的记忆在睡眠中翻涌而出，真实的虚幻的，大笑着嘲讽他的软弱无能。被惊醒时，佐伯身体上仿佛还残留着梦中痛快交织的感觉。他总是紧咬着唇握着拳头，指甲深深嵌进肉里。他想要控制自己不要发抖，然而身体还是会止不住微微颤栗。他觉得冷，彻骨的冷，仿佛这个地方是一座冰窖，周围的空气毫不留情地带走了身上的每一丝温度。  
这样的状况并不会持续很久，那个男人很快便会出现在自己身边，然后把自己轻柔地把自己揽进怀里。被拥抱住的那一刻，全身的血液好像又可以开始流动了，连呼吸也渐渐平静下来。佐伯并不明白那是出于什么样的原因，然而在那个怀抱里能够安下心来确是不争的事实。  
这样的情况持续了一段时间，直到有一天R半跪在地上请求陪伴自己过夜。佐伯没有回答，算是默认了。  
从那以后，佐伯的确再也没有做过那样的噩梦。  
连安稳的睡眠都需要依靠这个男人的陪伴来获得，佐伯不知道自己究竟还能堕落到什么地步。所以他厌恶的，并不是和这个男人共眠的事实，而是在这个男人面前毫无还击之力的自己。  
空气里清甜的香气弥漫开来，让他昏昏欲睡。男人抱着自己的力度也恰到好处。  
这如白纸般轻飘飘的生活。  
佐伯的意识渐渐模糊，最终进入了睡眠。

§2  
对于这个充满了诡秘气氛的俱乐部来说，阳光实在是过于刺眼的存在，然而现在佐伯面前却是一片洒满了阳光的小花园。大型阳伞，休闲椅，一旁白色的桌子上放着精致的果盘。这原本该是个静谧美好的下午，如果旁边没有这么一只聒噪的妖精的话。  
“啊～真是漂亮的说！很少见的说！！”  
佐伯随意地叉起盘中的水果，无视了一旁兴奋不已的妖精。  
“呐，佐伯爷，您怎么看起来不高兴的说？”  
“这种虚伪的景色有什么值得高兴的吗。”佐伯淡淡地回答。  
“诶？虚伪什么的……哪里看出来的虚伪的说？”  
“你看见太阳了吗。”  
“太阳？唔……”妖精张开小翅膀飞出了伞的阴影望了一圈，“果然没有太阳的说……为什么的说……”  
佐伯不再答话。  
妖精飞回到桌上，观察着佐伯的表情，略带怯意地说：“佐伯爷……其实小的觉得，既然已经有了阳光，有没有太阳也不重要的说……”  
佐伯挑了挑眉，却还是没有回话。  
太阳也好阳光也罢，只要他想看到，那个男人都会将它们呈现在自己面前。只不过在这个世界看到的一切，对佐伯来说不过是一堆幻影。  
桌上的小妖精有些泄气，把目光转向了小花园，又像是有了新发现一般地叫了起来。  
“咦！蝴蝶！爷，这蝴蝶好漂亮的说！”  
佐伯神色一动，也把目光转向了妖精指着的那只小蝴蝶。蓝底黑边的翅膀，在阳光下翻飞着，时而反射出的亮蓝荧光很是美丽。似乎感受到了这部注视的目光，那蝴蝶朝着佐伯和妖精飞了过来，而桌上的小妖精也兴奋地扑起翅膀来。  
不知是佐伯动作过于敏捷还是蝴蝶太没有防备心，佐伯轻易地捏住了蝴蝶的翅膀。弱小的生命在指间奋力挣扎着，但这份挣扎与蚍蜉撼树无异。  
“这么脆的翅膀，连你都飞不过吧。”佐伯瞥了一眼正担心地望着自己手指的妖精。  
“嗯……但是，很漂亮的说……”妖精看着还在苦苦挣扎的蝴蝶，又低头把自己的翅膀拉到身前对比了一下，露出了羡慕的神情。  
“嘁。”佐伯手指骤然用力一捏，然后放松开来，那只蝴蝶便像一片落叶般飘落到了桌子边沿。它依旧持续地微微抖动着翅膀，然而始终没有再飞起来。  
“擦干净。”佐伯将手指伸到妖精面前，命令道。  
被佐伯方才的举动吓得收紧了翅膀妖精小心翼翼地抽出桌上的湿巾，擦掉了佐伯手指上的鳞粉，又怯生生地看了一眼佐伯的表情。  
“佐伯爷……那个……”  
“你该学学怎么闭嘴。”佐伯觉得异常烦躁，随手拿起一只圣女果从妖精头顶上方扔了下去。躲闪不及，那颗果实顺利地扎进了妖精的犄角里，汁液顺着后颈流淌下来。  
看着手忙脚乱地摘下果实又不停擦拭着自己的妖精，佐伯的嘴角终于勾起了一丝略带愉悦的弧度。  
“哦呀，佐伯桑的笑容真是难得一见呢。”  
未见其人，先闻其声说的大约就是这种情况。佐伯收起了嘴角那微小的弧度，眼睛里也平静得不见一丝波澜。  
“知道你在这里，就什么表情都露不出来了。”佐伯冷声道。  
“真是绝情呢，佐伯克哉桑。”Mr.R走到佐伯身边微微欠身，只见佐伯的眉头已经锁了起来。  
“为什么要露出这样的表情呢，是因为下人做到不够好吗？”  
此言一出，桌上瑟缩着的妖精立马打了一个激灵。  
“没有。”  
“那……是因为这个吗？”  
Mr.R的手指轻抚过桌上几乎已经停止动作的蝴蝶，那蝴蝶被蹂躏过的翅膀便平展开来，被撕裂的地方也瞬间被愈合。又一次尝试之后，它成功地飞了起来，继而逃离了这个是非之地。  
一旁的妖精抱着那只圣女果，对着Mr.R流露出了明显的感激之情。Mr.R向它使了个眼色，它便欢快地扑腾起翅膀追向那只蝴蝶。  
“那么，究竟是什么让您如此不悦呢？看到您眉头深锁的样子，在下实在是忧心万分呢。”  
佐伯没有去看侍立一旁的男人，目光追随着那只蝴蝶飘向了远处。  
他创造了它，把它引到自己面前，任由自己折损它，又轻而易举地治愈它。佐伯不觉得这有什么值得感激的地方。  
更何况人又不是蝴蝶。  
“我说过不要来打扰我。”  
“是，万分抱歉。不过，佐伯桑……”  
Mr.R单膝跪下来，双手轻扶着佐伯的小腿，然后，并不强硬地，改变了他的坐姿。  
“你！……”  
佐伯不由得怒视着眼前的男人。  
“在下只是替您着想罢了。也请您今后不要架腿而坐了。”  
佐伯胸中无名火起。  
“不觉得你管得太宽了吗。”  
“在下惶恐，在下只是为了您……”  
佐伯倏然起身，俯视着跪在面前的男人，冷然打断了他的话：“不管你在玩什么样的把戏，我都不感兴趣。给我适可而止。”  
扔下那句话，佐伯转身离开了这个专为他设计的精致花园。  
身后依旧半跪着的黑衣男子望着他离去的背影，一副无奈苦笑的表情。

§3  
其实在这个诡异的空间里，不需要进食，也不需要睡眠。佐伯原本可以摆脱一切琐碎而又毫无意义的人类活动，但他坚持以一个人类的标准作息着。这并不困难。他要的昼夜交替，他要的春夏秋冬，他要的风云雨雪，都不过是那个男人一挑唇便能够办到的事情。凭借着那个男人的力量，他甚至隐隐有种万人之上的错觉。  
但错觉终究是错觉，佐伯绝不会忘记这一点。坚持过着人类的生活对他来说或许也是一种提醒——这里并不是他的世界，而总有一天，他会逃离这个噩梦，回到那个属于他的世界，然后，真真正正地站到万人之上去。即使深知希望渺茫，这个念头也从未离开过他的脑海。这念头与其说是信念，不如说是支柱——只有死死抱住这个念头，佐伯克哉才是原来那个佐伯克哉，才能在面对着一切未知苦难的时刻依旧露出那种自信的神情来。但话又说回来，如今这自信的表象后面究竟是怎样的一种支离破碎，恐怕他自己也不知道。  
佐伯靠在浴池的边缘，倏地睁开眼，又漠然地垂下眼帘，随即起身，小股的水流便沿着他曲线优美的身体欢快滑下。他拿了浴衣披在身上，合上衣襟，系上衣带。  
那个妖魔并不在身旁。自下午佐伯阴沉着脸离去到现在，那男人还没有出现在佐伯的眼前过。这多多少少让佐伯有些宽慰。佐伯并不想见到他，但若是他执意要出现，自己却又是毫无办法的。  
如果没有那只怎么看都是被派来监视自己的杂兵就更好了。  
佐伯这才转过身，看了看仍然缩着翅膀在面壁的妖精。距离有些远，也看不出它身上的水到底干了没有。  
自然，把那小东西抓在手里又倒扣进水里的凶手不会有第二个。但这不能怪他。他讨厌任何人看到他的身体，看到那过于明显的耻辱的痕迹，而它就这么冒冒失失地飞进来，并且对非礼勿视这四个字毫无概念。  
“转过来。”  
听到这话，妖精畏畏缩缩地扭过头向后看了一眼，确认过自己不会再次遭遇危险，这才松了口气似地转过身来。  
“什么事。”  
“没……只是R大人让小的来关照着爷的说……”  
“关照？”  
“呃，那个……”  
“罢了。”佐伯微微皱了皱眉，不再为难这只可怜的家伙。  
说起来凭这点小小的脑容量，竟然能在那家伙身边呆下去，怎么看都觉得不可思议。  
佐伯不再说话，只是径直走了出去。那妖精急忙张开了翅膀略显吃力地追了上来。  
也不知走了多久，妖精忍不住开了口：“佐伯爷，您这是要去哪里的说？”  
佐伯脚步略一停顿，又恢复如常。CLUB R是座让人无法摸清构造的建筑，房间连结着房间，走道连结着走道，繁复没有尽头，只要他想，就可以一直这样走下去。而想要停下的时候，某扇熟悉的房门便会出现在离自己仅仅数尺之遥的地方，以一张宿命般的脸孔等待他去开启。  
现在这扇门迟迟没有出现，这说明他并不想回去。他在回避，回避那个披着金色长发，永远恭敬地微欠着身，永远无法被人猜透却又轻易掌握自己每一丝情绪的男人。这种逃避其实是无望的，然而明知如此，他的脚步依然没有透露出面对现实的意愿来。  
他在心里怅然叹了口气。  
“那个……佐伯爷，R大人还在等您的说。”  
看着面无表情的佐伯，妖精略显心虚地开口说道。  
“让他等着。”  
“这……”  
“他要是等不及，我现在也不会站在这里，不是么。”佐伯扫了一眼旁边的妖精，“他既然不急，你又在这里担心什么。”  
说话间，佐伯又穿过了一扇门。面前的房间与之前走过的无数个房间一样明亮通透又富丽堂皇。佐伯并没有心情去欣赏这些房间充满艺术感的整体布局抑或悬挂在墙壁上的经典画作，甚至不去思考这些相似却又不同的房间究竟功能何在。他只做一件事，进入房间，找到另一扇门，然后走出去。他走了许久，想要按着记忆从脑海中构建出一副图像来，然后再一次以失败告终。于是他更加坚定地相信眼前的一切不过是某人一手制造的华丽幻象。悲哀的是，如今的他实在无法为这场出神入化的魔术表演叫好。

§4  
他终于觉得累了，于是停下来。那是一间有着巨大圆形天窗的房间，透过头顶的玻璃，他看到浓墨般的夜色。房间里没有灯，然而并不暗，头顶的星光却也能丝毫不受影响地落进他的眼里。这般诡异的场景，想必也不会出现在别的地方了吧。  
“佐伯……爷？”  
被一旁拍动着翅膀的妖精小声地试探了下，佐伯才想起来身边还有这么只小东西的存在。  
“什么。”  
“佐伯爷要是累了的话……可以回去了的说。小的给佐伯爷带路的说。”  
佐伯皱眉，继而嘴角勾起起了略显苦涩的弧度。  
“为那家伙卖命，还真是辛苦。”他侧过头，看着一旁的妖精，挑了挑眉“我要是不回去，他该怎么罚你？”  
“诶？佐伯爷怎么这么想的说？R大人为什么要责罚小的的说？！”  
听到这样的回答，佐伯也没了接话的兴致。  
见佐伯不说话，妖精又飞上前聒噪了一番，无非是让自己早些回去之类的话。佐伯觉得厌烦，索性又迈开了脚步向前走去。小妖精自然又跟了上来，一会儿左一会儿右，不时飞上前来看一眼佐伯的表情，又被佐伯冷到零点的眼神给吓得退缩回去。  
看着这只苍蝇般的家伙绕着自己嗡嗡地转，佐伯觉得碍眼之余又有些可笑，终于又懒懒地开口：“你那位R大人，到底给了你什么样的任务？”  
“这个……”妖精歪了歪脑袋，有些迷惑的样子，“只是说来看着爷的说……”  
“果然么。料想你也不会知道。”  
“诶？知道什么？”  
“……那家伙的目的所在。”  
这个问题困扰佐伯也算久了。佐伯始终不明白那个家伙究竟意欲何为，又在自己身上有着什么样的期许。他亲口问过数次，却从未得到能够理解的答复。如果只是想要玩弄自己的人生，似乎也太过大费周章了些。佐伯无意去理解那个妖魔，但想要逃离这个地方却又不得不去思考这个问题，每每百思不得其解的时候，就不禁要怀疑“每个人都有目的”这句话并不适用于他。  
“R大人的目的吗？这种事情小的怎么敢乱猜的说！”  
“不猜也罢。”  
“嗯……不过佐伯爷，这个问题您绝对不用担心。R大人对爷，一定是一片忠心的说！”  
“哼。这种话有半点可信之处么。”佐伯冷笑，“你倒是挺大胆，都敢替主人表明心迹了。也不怕祸从口出。”  
“什么嘛……小的又不是没见过……”妖精低低地嘟哝了一声。  
“你说什么？”  
“不……没什么……小的，小的是说，小的从来没见过R大人这么在乎一个人的说！”  
“嘁。那个家伙也知道什么叫做在乎吗。”佐伯不屑。  
“啊？”听到这个从未想过的新鲜问题，妖精眨了眨眼睛，难得认真地思考起来，认真到居然忘记了扑腾翅膀，于是在某一瞬间，从空中直直掉落下来。  
佐伯倒不觉得这个问题有什么好思考的。如果一只生物能够把阳光当作太阳的全部，自然也能够把毕恭毕敬的态度和虚伪浮华的言辞当作忠诚。这对它来说没什么不好，毕竟它是属于这里的生物，这样的想法能让它活得更加轻松。而自己不同。  
“呜哇！”伴随着一声惊呼，妖精险险地完成了减速落到地上，从惊魂未定的状态回过神来时，佐伯已经离它几步之远了。  
“佐伯爷……这是去哪里的说？”急急忙忙地赶上，忍不住又问了一句。  
能去哪里呢。  
其实也并没有走很多路，此刻却很想休息。随便什么地方，让他能够停一停。  
佐伯微微叹了口气。  
“回去吧。”  
“真的？！”妖精突然有些不能相信自己的耳朵。  
“啊。你不是一直在这么嚷着么。”  
“佐伯爷英明的说！！”妖精欢呼起来。  
“既然是回去，你就不必跟着了。”  
那扇门就在不远处，佐伯能够感觉到。  
从来没有找到过出口，却总能如此轻易地找到这扇门，果然讽刺。  
佐伯抛开多余的想法，整理好脸上的神色，准备去迎接某人恭敬的微笑。  
他知道他一定会在那里。

§5  
谁也没有提起白天的不快。那一晚佐伯一如往常接受着男人的服侍，夜宵，音乐，更衣，然后被拥在Mr.R的怀里。周围的光线暗淡下来，佐伯眼中的神采却没有。他睡不着。  
他又想起前些日子，他总在重复的那些梦。梦里他身处那条阴森恐怖的走道中，他快步走着，几乎要跑起来。走道旁全是门，他撞进一些，于是遇到了许多人。面无表情的，冷笑着的，哭泣的。他被卷在这些场景里面，一遍遍经历着他最不愿记起的片段。接着，他开始听不见他们说的话，渐渐地，连面容也不再看得清。周围的景物变得模糊，像是起了雾，又像是直接被蒸腾成了一片水汽。最后连水汽也消失了，只落下一大片的空茫。他略微惊慌地看着四周，然而什么都看不到——并不是漆黑一片，而是铺天盖地的白，只是这白夜和黑夜也没什么不同。然后光线变得昏暗起来，他用力地看，终于看清了自己的所在——还是那条昏暗的、狭长的、无穷无尽的走道。他似乎幻听了，耳边回荡着极轻的笑声，然后有个声音告诉他，你逃不掉的。他无法形容那个声音，仿佛它并不是通过空气传来，而是直接传达进了他的大脑里。他四下搜寻着声音的来源，心中恐惧莫名。  
之后他便会醒过来，伴随着心脏狠狠抽动的感觉。他几乎能听到自己的心跳声，那种力度让他不禁要怀疑或许下一秒，这颗剧烈跳动的心脏就会在蹦出阈值之后迅速失去活力。  
如今倒是没有这样的噩梦了。在这个男人的怀抱里，他总是能够安睡到天明。能够轻易探知人思想的家伙，大概也能够控制神经的活动么。佐伯随意给了自己一个假设，又随意地否定了它。毕竟这个假设过于可怕了些，如果是真的，那么现在的自己究竟有没有被控制、改造过呢。  
“纷乱的思绪总是让人无法成眠呢。”  
从背后抱着他的妖魔轻轻在他耳边说。  
“睡不着的人好像不止我一个吧。”  
佐伯随意换了个姿势，对方便也配合着改变了姿势。明明是和自己一样清瘦的男人，怀抱却异常舒适。  
“在下并不是需要睡眠的人。”  
其实自己也不是了。  
佐伯自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，想要起身，却因为被对方搂住而不能动作。  
“看到您的思绪如此痛苦，在下着实揪心难耐呢。”  
两人的距离之近让佐伯清楚的感觉到了对方说话间所带出的温热气息。他皱了皱眉，扭过了头想要避开，却被顺势压在了床上。  
“造成这一切的罪魁祸首，也有资格说这样的话么。”  
听闻此言，身上人轻轻笑了起来。  
“这么说来，您竟是因为在下才辗转难眠的么？那在下还真是荣幸之至呢。”  
佐伯哑然。  
“……你只要知道我没有放弃就可以了。”  
半晌，他轻轻说。  
“哦？”对于自己的话，这个男人总是显得很感兴趣，作出一副等待自己解释的样子。  
……明明实际上什么都知道。  
“你或许不会输。然而只要这个世界上有一个地方是你无法达到的，你也就不会赢。”  
Mr.R的笑声更加魅惑。  
“无法达到的地方……您是指，这里吗……”  
温暖纤长的手指抚上佐伯的前胸，在某处停留下来，隔着睡衣轻轻搔弄着。  
佐伯狠狠皱眉，制住了那只手，将其拉到了额角，指引着那手指轻触了下自己的太阳穴。  
“这里。”  
“真不愧是您，佐伯先生。即使四面楚歌，也绝不输给绝望……吗。有趣之极。”Mr.R依旧轻笑着，“但愿在下能够一直欣赏到您这份倔强的独特魅力。”  
“尽管放马过来。”  
佐伯无意与他多作纠缠，索性闭了眼，却觉得唇间一片温软。脸旁的手伸进他的发间，将他的头微微抬起，随即双唇湿润起来，身上人灵活的舌头撬开了他的唇齿，轻轻逗弄着他的舌尖。佐伯觉得自己口腔里瞬时充满了清甜的气息。他并不讨厌这气味，甚至有些喜欢，因而不自觉地微微张口配合着。侵入自己口中的柔舌热情却不霸道，技巧上更胜佐伯一筹。佐伯微闭着眼，感受着它舔扫过口腔内壁的刺激和与自己的舌相纠缠的热烈。许久不曾经历情事的身体开始微微发热，被男人深种在身体内部的本能反应大肆舒展开来，佐伯情不自禁地动了动腰，眼里也泛起了水汽。  
睡衣的带子松散开来，男人的手抚上了自己的身体。即使是轻微的刺激也能让他不由自主地想要弹起腰来。他一手握拳，尽力地忍耐着，却并不反抗。他想让自己表现得如同一座毫无生气的雕塑，然而久经调教的身体轻而易举地无视了他的意志。当男人的手划过他侧腰的敏感点时，一声含混而暧昧的呻吟从他口中溢了出来，而身体也像是在这一刻被点燃了般，一瞬间便做好了一切有关情爱的准备。  
然而也是在这一刻，身上人的舌头略带眷恋地离开了口腔，四片唇瓣最后一次轻触后便分离开来。那只挑逗着佐伯身体的手攀上了脸颊，轻抚着他的肌肤，似怜似爱。  
“人类从来都不擅长认清自己将会面对的命运呢。”Mr.R似乎叹了口气，“自然，也不仅仅是人类而已。”  
他揽住佐伯的腰，帮着他换了个更为舒适的姿势。  
“然而无论面对怎样的命运，都能够安然进入睡眠，这样的您才是在下乐于见到的。”  
佐伯没有说话。很长的时间里，他等待着R的进一步动作。他以为今晚一定会被拥抱。然而那句话之后，整个房间都归于静谧。刚刚燃起情欲之火的身体被男人温柔地揽在怀里，体内的渴望找不到出口，以缓慢的速度冷却着。  
也算是调教的一种吧。佐伯心想。勾起自己的欲望，却不去满足。然而只要明白这一点，便也没什么效力了。  
佐伯抿了抿唇。被亲吻过的双唇依然湿润柔软，带着清甜的气息。

§6  
佐伯半垂着眼，冷冷看着眼前男子一成不变的笑容。捏住对方下巴的手指因为过于用力而微微泛着白，甚至有着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。  
如果这个诡异的空间里人不消耗能量却保持着进食的习惯，结果会怎样？  
——“一定会发胖！”女孩子们或许会这样回答。事实上，佐伯克哉曾经也作出了这个假设，并在之后停止了进食行为。但事情似乎并不像他想象得那样简单，身体的横向生长运动还在继续，不过，只有腹部——那渐渐隆起的地方比起发胖更像是在孕育着什么。  
“排除不可能的，剩下的即使再不可思议，也是真相。”——佐伯克哉似乎从未如此讨厌这句话。  
这个真相被证实，就在刚刚。  
“不愧是佐伯克哉桑，您的推断能力也让在下叹服不已呢。”  
如此轻描淡写的回答，怎么就有了让人五雷轰顶的力量呢。佐伯狠狠皱了眉，恨不得捏碎了眼前人的下巴。  
然而最终还是松开了手。面无表情地站起来，平淡地转身，一如往常的步调，一步，一步，一步。他听到身后的人起身的声音。  
“给我滚。”  
声音低沉，不怒自威。  
那人果然没有再跟上来。  
……  
他依旧不知道自己走在哪里。  
偌大的空间里只有他的脚步声低低回响着。他停下脚步，于是再也没有声音。连空气都像是静止的。佐伯靠着墙，身体无力地滑下来。细碎的头发遮挡了一部分左眼的视线，视野变得不明晰，然后他才意识到或许和头发没有关系，只是一直用力睁着的双眼不知何时泛出了泪来。他握紧了拳头抿着唇，忽而向自己的腹部击去，却像是打到了棉花上，拳头堪堪停在了腹前，似乎那里存在着一个力场，阻止了自己的伤害。  
……这个不知具体为何物的小异类，尚在腹中便开始了与自己的对抗么。真是不容小觑。  
佐伯并不想去思考Mr.R在自己身上种下的究竟是什么，思维却有些不受控制。他曾看过些电影，飞船上的女主角诞下满是黏液的巨型触手之类。Club R里也不是没有这样奇异的生物，这会是它们的生产方式吗。  
之前从未有过妊娠反应，这一刻却无比想吐。佐伯觉得自己大概真的太天真了，才会觉得那个男人对自己的折磨会有穷尽的一天。他将手轻扼在脖子上想要让气息平静下来，颈动脉有力的脉动将他稍稍拉回了现实。  
确实有一个办法可以结束这一切折磨，彻底地。佐伯的指腹轻轻压向自己跳动着的血管。  
他真的不懂。不懂这玩笑般的命运，更不懂明知深陷在如此悲惨命运之中无法反抗却又从未想过放弃的自己。  
指腹上的触感传递到全身，与心脏的跃动共鸣着。一声一声，如此鲜活的生命律动。他怔在那里，只觉得这声响在这片寂静的空间里被无限放大，沉稳，倔强，不可一世地回响着。  
有人说在这样的时刻，人的眼前会像走马灯一样闪过无数个人生片段，但是佐伯克哉没有。他的眼前最初是一片空茫，最终还是一片空茫。那千百扇门里的人生并不属于自己，而最初的那个世界里的26年，并没有在他记忆中留下如何鲜明的印象。他的人生尚且是空白的。多么糟糕的结论。  
泪水收回，视野终于变得清晰起来。撑着地站起来，起身的时候一阵眩晕，双腿发麻。他耐心地等着知觉全部回到自己身体里，然后扶了扶眼镜。  
上一刻的情绪失守似乎已经很遥远了。  
……  
推开门的那一刻他微怔了一下。竟然是很明媚的阳光。草地，花丛。设计精致的纯白色休闲桌椅，贵族式的巨型遮阳伞。身着黑色风衣的男子背对着自己坐在椅子里，安静得像一副油画。他一定已经察觉了自己的到来，却并没有回头。  
佐伯走上去，站在了桌子的另一边。  
阳光把草丛的颜色照射得过于鲜亮了些，但从伞下看去倒正好营造了舒适慵懒的氛围，佐伯也安静地看向远处，翻飞的蝴蝶似乎比上一次多了不少。  
“最初的时候，不过两只而已。如此单纯的生物，生命力却着实令人吃惊。”不知何时，金发男子已经侍立在自己身旁，“无法阻挡的力量，无论在哪个世界都展现得如此肆无忌惮。即使是在下，也不得不心存敬意呢。”  
“不过是遵照本能行动罢了。”佐伯淡淡地接道，“没有思考的能力，自然也不用关心身处何处，环境适合的话，哪里都能够生存下来。”  
“呵呵……一点都不愿意考虑吗。”Mr.R叹气。  
“考虑什么？像它们一样？”佐伯挑眉。  
“嗯。”  
过于短促的回答倒出乎佐伯意料之外。他转身看Mr.R的表情，距离太近，男子很自然地伸手，后腰便被揽在了手臂里。  
“我没有心情陪你开玩笑。”  
“并不是玩笑。”不知是不是错觉，那一如既往的华丽声线里隐隐透露出叹息的意味，“只是如今的您被内心世界所蒙蔽，因而难以看清真相罢了。”  
另一条手臂环上了背部，身体被拥在怀里，本该是厌恶的，却莫名觉得安心。他低头，视线落在黑色风衣的前襟上。  
“那就告诉我真相是什么。”  
金发男子没有回答。  
“对他人的人生为所欲为，居高临下地玩味着自己赋予他们的屈辱，用他们痛苦绝望与挣扎喂饱你那颗空虚到一无所有的心——所谓真相有那么难以出口吗。”  
“没法按你的设定行动还真是抱歉，Mr.R。不过，有一点我倒开始理解你了。”  
“对于佐伯克哉将会何去何从这件事，我也开始感兴趣了呢。”  
这番话以一种极为虚浮飘渺的语气飘散出来，语毕之时连佐伯都惊讶于自己的平静。他太累了，因此灵魂都仿佛微微抽离。  
然后柔软的吻落下来。只是双唇的接触，碾压，揉合，并不深入，倒也不算蜻蜓点水。  
“在下很期待他的到来呢——您与在下的孩子。”  
“我说过……”  
“所以并不是玩笑。”Mr.R嘴角的笑容依旧难以捉摸。  
“人类？”  
“该说是，高于人类的存在呢。毕竟如今的您也不再是人类了。”  
“是吗。无论我的意愿如何，你都不会停止你的游戏吧。”  
“您该休息了。”  
“我知道。”佐伯轻轻推开了对方的怀抱。“不过听你这么说还真是高兴不起来。”  
Mr.R微微笑着，眼神里极尽宠溺。

§7  
佐伯克哉醒来的时候，阳光已经洒满了整间屋子，墙上的古典时钟不紧不慢地晃动着钟摆。他坐起身靠在床背上，偌大的床上只有他一个人，米色的床单和被子反射着柔和的光，向他眼里送进满满的暖色调，安谧静好。  
他终于有了随时迎接万劫不复的觉悟，不慌不忙，心平气和，耐心等待着宿命的安排。作为回报，日子变得慢下来。佐伯从不独自睡去，醒来之时床上却往往只有他一人，抬眼望钟，时间总是过了九点。这样的时候醒来最是惬意。若是晴天，他便起身随处走走，碰到觉得有意思的房间，有时一停便是半天；若是雨天他便索性继续躺在床上听着窗外淅淅沥沥的声响，直到躺不住了，方才下床推了窗向外望——雨天的空气总是不错，而且没有石榴的味道；他不喜欢阴天，碰上了阴天他便一整天冷着脸，直到Mr.R来侍奉他安寝也露不出什么表情来，所以久而久之也就没有阴天了。  
人说放慢了脚步才能有所发现，此言不虚。如今日子过得悠然，佐伯不想不求，反倒和这个世界多了几分共鸣。Mr.R手里的诡异力量他竟然莫名其妙地也掌握了一些——第一次成功纯属巧合，那时他走在一间满是落地窗的屋子里，看着玻璃里自己的倒影很是不满，心想着迟早要把这些该死的玻璃换成混凝土，一瞬间整个房间便陷入了黑暗。他怔了怔，又靠着意念开了灯，回过神发现自己被困在了混凝土里。如今他也能给自己换换桌椅摆设，或者挪一点窗外的空气进来——他控制不了太远的东西，而且这法术时灵时不灵的。另说，对于自己肚子里那个小家伙，他尝试过，毫无办法。  
另一个发现则有趣得多。就在这个晴天，他走累了停下来，站在墙边看看画。那些画里总有各种各样的男人，他们的神色各异，却都和他在Club R里见过的那些奴隶截然不同。他随口问身后的妖精这些画里有故事吗，妖精随口答说当然的说。下一秒他感兴趣的目光落在妖精身上，小妖精才察觉到自己就算用翅膀捂住嘴巴也来不及了。  
从这只小妖精的嘴里，佐伯大致了解了那个男人所乐衷的王者游戏。诱骗各色美男到这个空间来，名为侍奉实为软禁，如今的佐伯也大致处于这种状态之下，因而并不觉得那些所谓的“王”有何特别之处。不过想到那个向来优雅神秘的男人竟然也会甘愿遵从命令穿上女仆装之类，佐伯就忍不住想要发笑。  
“那么后来呢，他们去了哪里？”  
“他们都回去了的说。”说到这里，小妖精脸上竟也带着一丝落寞，“明明R大人对他们都那么好的说。”  
“真是替R大人不值的说。”说这句话的时候，妖精的眼睛难得地直视着佐伯。  
这小妖精话里有话，佐伯不答，只伸手点了点妖精的小脑袋，嘴角挂着尚未收回的弧度。他坐在摇椅上，阳光从背后打过来，在地上落下一个慵懒的剪影。那一刻他感觉到了Club R里漫进尘埃的细碎时光，千年不变。  
他们都回去了。那么自己呢，回得去吗。佐伯想着。  
记得当初那男人说，从这里出去的时候，自己一定已经是完成品了。完成品是什么，自己从来没有想过。那些所谓的“王”是完成品吗？至少就妖精的描述看来，也不过是那个男人的另一种娱乐而已；而就他们身为玩物尚不自知这一点来说，佐伯倒觉得自己的情况相较而言反而好些。  
……但是他们都回去了。回到自己的世界。  
佐伯皱了皱眉，心里有些堵。  
“看来是下人照顾得不周到，又惹您不悦了呢。”  
风衣男子走近，小妖精识趣地转身飞远。佐伯一手搭着摇椅扶手，转眼木质摇椅变成了柔软的大沙发。Mr.R微笑着坐在一旁，对佐伯的新能力并没有感到丝毫惊讶。也是，这个男人从一开始就对一切了如指掌。  
“那只小妖精知道得不少。”佐伯淡淡地开口，“先前低估了他的脑容量。”  
“您很少说这样的话呢。能够见证到您的成长，是在下的荣幸。”  
“Mr.R。”佐伯微微叹气，“关于惹我不悦这件事，没有人比你更加精通了吧。”  
“如果您如今只是不悦的话，在下深感宽慰。”  
还真是有自知之明。佐伯不由得勾起了嘴角，眼神也柔和了许多。眼前地面上，长发男子的阴影向自己这边靠了过来。手臂从背后穿过，手指缠上手指，身体贴近身体，呼吸交错，唇瓣相接。  
除去睡眠，佐伯与这个男人相处的时间并不算多，然而这不多的时间里他们两个总是这样的姿态，事到如今佐伯已经懒得去躲。佐伯曾经说他这种行为就像是抱着娃娃不放的小女孩，结果Mr.R当真用少女般的目光看着他，还像小鸽子一般歪过头，害他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。最初并不是这样，也不知道是从什么时候开始，这种接触几乎成为了Mr.R的一种执念，他总是拥着他，亲吻他，却不抱他。佐伯设身处地地替Mr.R想了想，总觉得这种行为与自虐无异。  
当然，Mr.R这种行为的动机并不是他感兴趣问题。佐伯一边心安理得地接受着他带给自己的种种便利，一边理所当然地继续厌恶着这个男人，并想着哪一天找到离开这个地方的方法，然后一去不回头。不过那一天实在遥遥无期，领悟到这一点的佐伯也不再汲汲于此。比起这个，有一件事倒是近在眼前——按照人类的生产方式来计算，自己肚子里的小家伙或许就快问世了。

§8  
事实证明佐伯对于时间的把握并不够精确。在那之后他又经历了几个月被人从体内拳打脚踢的时光，才终于迎来了解脱的日子。  
那一天他躺在床上，Mr.R告诉他闭上眼睛，他便闭上，之后再无知觉。醒来时候只觉得身体似乎快要散架，腰痛难忍，整个人被平放在床上动弹不得。他艰难地转过头，身旁安睡的小小婴儿呼吸平静，粉嫩的小脸上泛着红晕，肉感的小嘴唇嘟起来，似笑非笑，天鹅绒毯子下小肚子一起一伏的，煞是可爱。  
“达到了么，你的目的。”佐伯的语气很是虚弱。  
如果是，就放我走。  
“哦呀，在下是做了让您迷惑的事情吗。”Mr.R扶他起身，帮他把那团小婴儿抱在怀里，再从身后揽着他，“在下目光所及，自始至终唯有您一人而已。”  
……果然么。  
这样的回答对于佐伯来说实在是意料之中，佐伯“哦”了一声，不再说话。  
他已然学会接受这一切。痛苦不过理所应当，所谓救赎大抵是上天的恩赐，然而这个地方并没有天或地，所凭所依只有自己。他因此可以不必为了经受的苦难而怨恨命运的不公，只需要将它看作生命本来的面目，自认已经身在谷底，所以可以不怕堕落。  
怀里的小家伙扭动起四肢，从迷迷糊糊中醒过来，扑闪着眼睛望向佐伯。那双碧绿的眼睛纯净透亮，带着初来人世的好奇与懵懂。佐伯看它许久，然后闭上眼睛，对R说既然是你的孩子，你抱走他。  
他撑着身体再次躺下，疲倦完全席卷了他，不是适合安睡的状态，却是适合沉睡的状态。佐伯还没来得及听清Mr.R在他耳边说了些什么，意识就飘散开去。这一眠格外长久。与其说是因为身体的疲惫，倒不如说是在逃避。沉睡之中尚可安稳无事，清醒了却要面对下一个未知的噩梦——对于这一点佐伯心知肚明也愿意认命承受，潜意识里却依旧不安抗拒。  
结果是，醒来的那一刻，腰间的痛楚与不适倒是远去了，但睡了太久，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。  
佐伯坐起身来，给自己换了一屋子清冷的空气，深呼吸几次，终于完全清醒过来。他伸手准备掀开被子，手上的重量却与往日不同。转眼望去，正好对上趴在被子上那家伙歪着的小脑袋。见佐伯发现了自己，它小脸上绽开一个笑容，两只眼睛弯得像月牙儿一样，满脸的无辜善良只差在自己脸上写上天真无邪四个字。  
事实上伴随着这个笑容，噩梦也确实开始了，以他从未预料到过的形式。  
好吧，说噩梦有些言过其实了。佐伯只是比较深刻地领悟到了什么叫长江后浪推前浪，什么叫青出于蓝而胜于蓝。比起Mr.R，这个小家伙折磨人的招数来得更为直截了当却同样让他毫无办法。它的哭声如同魔音般能够穿墙而过，且最喜欢在他休息时候响起，要是佐伯没了耐心索性充耳不闻继续睡眠，第二天必然是被这家伙捏着鼻子弄醒的，醒来还能看到一张气鼓鼓的小脸，仿佛前一晚让人不得安生的家伙不是它却是自己。它总是想尽办法卖乖耍诈地黏着他，他若抱着，它便安静地像个小天使，在他怀里浅浅地笑着；他若放下，它便立刻化身魔鬼摇他的衣摆抓他的衬衫扯他的扣子拉他的领带，一副决不善罢甘休的架势。他生气走开，它便紧紧跟上，天知道它那匍匐行走的前进方式如何会有那般神速。  
最让佐伯气短的是，这个小家伙问世不到三个月，对这个世界的掌握程度已经在佐伯之上。记得那天佐伯靠在浴池里闭目养神，蓦地觉得胸口有些异样，低头一看发现这小家伙正抓着一只蝴蝶坠子不声不响仔细研究着。他当即羞恼地拨开那只小手将它推出几米远，转身跨进了浴室砰地带上了门。还没等他穿好浴衣，他便眼睁睁地看着这小家伙从严严实实的墙体里探出个脑袋来，随即在他眼皮子底下穿墙而过，绿色的小眼睛继续目不转睛地盯着他胸口的两只坠子。一时间佐伯完全语塞，于是大眼瞪小眼。之后的战役更是惨烈，天知道这小家伙怎么弄到的藤蔓，每每佐伯想撇下这个淘气堡，走不了多远就发现那些带着绿色粘液的诡异植物织成网状不怀好意地挡在自己面前，一转身，便能看到那施法的小恶魔抓着一条手臂粗的藤条荡秋千般向自己飞了来。  
“小鬼，这家伙才是你的爸爸，以后别总烦着我。”佐伯双手捧着小家伙的腰把他举到和Mr.R的脸齐平的高度，好让它认祖归宗。两只手被金色发辫绑住的小家伙显然不明所以，它看看R，又看看佐伯，然后在被放下的一瞬间极其轻巧地解开了手上的“绑带”，拉着它爬到佐伯身旁想把这辫子绑到佐伯的手腕上。Mr.R一边浅笑着一边如同看戏般由着它的动作，辫子不够长，他就主动靠近佐伯些好方便这小家伙的玩闹。佐伯皱眉想走，刚起身腰便被揽住，Mr.R的身体靠过来的瞬间小家伙也成功地完成了它的捆绑行动。佐伯总觉得那之后他们父子两个悄悄交换了个“合作愉快”的神色。  
Mr.R俯下身，在小家伙耳边作耳语状，那小家伙便像得了令一般不再留恋着佐伯，掉头爬进一只大摇篮里，由一旁待命的妖精提着飞出了房间。房门自动关上的前一秒，它还在篮子里对着佐伯两个手舞足蹈。  
也只有这种时候，佐伯能摆脱下这只小恶魔。  
因为轮到大恶魔主场了。

§9  
佐伯静静地半躺在Mr.R胸口。R牌靠枕的质感还不错。相同的呼吸节奏带来同步的起伏。扶着腰的手臂很是温暖。  
被某个小恶魔搅到喧闹不堪的时光终于安静下来，甚至安静得有点儿过分了。佐伯说你就这么陪我一会吧，R说您这是迷上在下了吗，佐伯说你知不知道什么叫做两害相较取其轻，R说愿闻其详。于是佐伯有一搭没一搭地说着R恭恭敬敬地答着，两个人似乎都没觉得这气氛略显诡异。说着说着佐伯觉得总叫小鬼显得太没有针对性于是说那小鬼是不是还没有名字，R说这件事情随您喜欢就好，佐伯想了想说我还不知道你叫什么名字。  
好吧你叫Mr.R这虽然只是个送往迎来用的名字但绝非随随便便用来敷衍的我已经知道了。佐伯叹了口气觉得自己找错了话题，但又稍稍有点不甘心。  
所以你真的没有名字么，从来没有？  
像是沉默了很久的样子。  
或许有吧，在下已经忘了。  
……这都能忘。  
佐伯朝着空气丢了个鄙视的眼神，并且相信虽然自己正背对着Mr.R但他的心情一定已经充分地传达到了。  
鄙视过Mr.R之后佐伯回过头然后就想到自己。他不知道自己从最初来到这个世界到现在已经过了多久，也不知道还要再经过怎样漫长的岁月才能找到出口——忽略被永困于此的做法并非毫无根据，毕竟那些所谓的“王”都能够回到自己的世界。只是当自己步出这个世界的时候，别已经忘了自己的名字才好。  
……Mr.S什么的，想想就觉得毛骨悚然。  
他转过头，对上Mr.R饶有兴趣的眼神。没错，始终是这样的眼神，不痛不痒地俯视着他的人生。他究竟用这样眼神看待过多少人，又被人以怎样的情绪回应，佐伯不知道，也无力去想。如今只能确定，这个男人并没有继续折磨自己的打算。他只是站在一旁如同观戏，偶尔逢场作戏。  
“R。有个地方，我要你带我去看一看。”  
……  
面前是迷宫般的走道，视野里是数不尽的门。这个自己独自寻找了无数次未果的地方就这样简单地出现在了自己面前，这让佐伯对自己没有早些向Mr.R开口这件事很是后悔。他随意选择了一扇门，把手搭在把手上的时候心里却产生了一丝犹豫。Mr.R说，在下陪您。  
于是他们走在夜晚行人零落的街道上。没有人注意到他们，即使自己身旁男人的装束如此怪诞。佐伯呼吸着夜晚这个湿冷的空气，借着街边昏黄的灯光四处望着。  
这里确实是他曾经生活的地方。大学毕业以来他一直住在远处那幢公寓里，每天公司公寓两点一线，他熟悉这里的一切。不仅如此，他还知道走过一个街区有一家咖啡馆，咖啡馆不远处有幢公寓里住着一个橙发的吉他少年，不过他的内心可不像外表那么阳光；向南过河的那片旧式住宅里住着自己在菊池的直属上司，做得一手好菜，养着两只鹦鹉，不过同样，外表温和软弱的人，内心却可能扭曲得让人难以想象；向西北走则能到本多的家里，如果不想成为新型咖喱的试验品那么周末的时候最好离那里远一点儿；再远一些有家不算小的俱乐部，那里会有一个猫一样的绿眸少年；如果走到了那家俱乐部，那么MGN也不远了，再走一段路就是御堂的家，那是一片高档的住宅楼，但看起来保安设施并不怎么完善，自己似乎拿到过御堂家的备用钥匙并且仅仅凭此就能够自由出入；再向东走的话大概能碰上……  
佐伯走着走着不由自主地慢下来，直到停下脚步。他眉头深锁，呼吸变得急促起来。  
该死，自己怎么会知道那么多东西。  
他努力让自己冷静下来整理刚才那一瞬间涌进脑海的纷乱记忆。——三个月。没错，戴上眼镜的这个自己实际上仅仅存在了三个月而已。所以超过三个月时间跨度的故事一定不属于自己。但是剩下的呢。  
佐伯头疼欲裂。他分不清。  
……对，那些梦。或许不仅仅是梦，那是——  
“您在另一些世界里的人生。”  
Mr.R从一旁将他轻轻揽进怀里。  
远处走来一个异常熟悉的身影。佐伯转头看他，看到同样穿着蓝色西装，打着红色领带的“自己”——另一个自己。他神色匆匆，脸上写满了疲惫，看着路面一路走过去，由远及近由近及远，最后消失在佐伯的视线里。  
佐伯很快就明白过来了。他似乎想到了什么，把手捂在了自己的胸口，又低头看向那只揽着自己腰身的手。  
“……你戴着手套。”  
“您的洞察力真是令在下钦佩不已。”  
……切。  
……  
回来之后佐伯头晕了好一会儿，就像每次他从那些门里出来时一样。他一边把头抵在Mr.R的肩胛骨上，一边将他的手从自己背后扯了下来。手指修长，皮肤白皙，漂亮的手。与此同时，胸前的重量感也回来了。  
“Mr.R。”佐伯屏着息，“你说的‘完成品’是什么意思。”  
“完成品吗……您早就是了。”

§10  
那天回来之后佐伯独自沐了浴然后把自己甩在了床上，小家伙窸窸窣窣地从被窝里钻出来趴在他脸旁边看着他。他伸手掐了一把那肉嘟嘟的小脸。看着它把表情变成气鼓鼓的样子，佐伯笑得有些无力。他问你觉得我还回得去吗，它歪了歪脑袋然后点头。他说你知道什么，它又歪了歪脑袋，点头。佐伯叹了口气把它抱在怀里，小家伙伸出手来伺机在他脸上掐了一把，然后露出了“君子报仇十年不晚”的得意表情。佐伯哭笑不得，突然觉得原来沉甸甸的脑袋轻了一点儿。  
不得不说，这个孩子正是佐伯觉得“这个世界或许也没那么糟糕”的直接原因。至于佐伯察觉到它只是Mr.R一手造成的幻象之类，那都是后话了。Mr.R的解释是，“看到优秀如您内心却如此痛苦，实在于心不忍”，佐伯直接将这句话理解成“我觉得你没有独自面对现实的勇气所以耍了点小聪明”。  
很多年后佐伯对Mr.R说，你知道吗其实我觉得你当初的那种不信任才是对我最大的侮辱，Mr.R回应说但是在下看来您的反应也十分有趣不是吗。佐伯顿了顿然后勾着半边嘴角笑起来说确实挺有趣的。  
那小鬼——或许直接说是Mr.R也无妨——并没有说错，他确实能够回去，只不过在丢失了坐标的情况下，他能够找到属于自己那个世界的概率大概和把针尖丢到平面上特定一点的概率差不多，而这概率和丢失坐标的概率也差不多。  
所以这个该死的空间里至今只有佐伯克哉这一个倒霉鬼。  
“总之要不是你把我带到这里，我也不会莫名其妙地丢掉自己的坐标吧。”佐伯说着，双手勾上身上人的脖子。  
“呵呵。虽说如此，”Mr.R俯下身亲吻他的耳垂，“在下也曾在不同的世界中寻找过您的踪迹，却从未在任何世界遇见过戴着眼镜的这位您呢。”  
佐伯突然睁大了眼睛。  
“你的意思是……”  
“在下初次见您，是在您走进在下的房间的那天。”  
“你是说，”佐伯抓着Mr.R的肩膀，手指不由自主地用力，“对我来说发生在过去的事情，对你来说还没有发生——将要在未来发生。”  
“一如既往地准确呢，您的推断。”  
佐伯坐起身，呼吸变得有些急促。接着，他用一种微带颤抖却不容抗拒的语气说了这样一段话：  
“Mr.R，这是命令。  
“从今天开始直到我找回坐标、离开这个世界的那一天，你都将不被允许干涉任何‘我’在任何世界中的人生。  
“如果我能够成功离开了这个世界，你必须定位我的坐标，从我返回的时间点开始向前追溯三个月，在那个时候将眼镜交给我。再于三个月后将我带回这个世界。  
“这个命令，绝对、不能违抗。”  
佐伯说完，紧紧盯着Mr.R那一脸深不可测的笑容，几乎是屏着息等待着他的回答。  
“在下遵命。”Mr.R眼中闪烁着的愉悦而又欣赏的光芒，“不得不说，初见时刻的您只是十分有趣，但此刻的您却隐隐透露出王者风范呢。待您离开这个世界，在下必将会认真观摩您的人生的。”  
“随你的便。”佐伯轻轻笑起来，仰头吻上Mr.R的薄唇。他的身体比以往任何时候都要热情，甚至可以说是迫不及待。不管是因为荷尔蒙的缘故，还是由于获得了希望而欣喜难抑，总之此刻的佐伯克哉觉得眼前的男人已经没有任何令人厌恶的地方了。  
他甚至微微有种自己或许会因为留恋这个男人而不愿离开的错觉，但很快将它抛在脑后了。此刻自己身在这里的事实就意味着，自己必将离开。  
事到如今，佐伯终于可以彻底安下心来了。  
未来或许很长，但总会到来的。  
-END-


End file.
